norris_nutsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Biggy/@comment-2A02:C7F:A043:4C00:81BC:61EF:B294:C0F-20200116162756
=Home= EDIT SHARE---- The Norris Nuts Contents https://norris-nuts.fandom.com/wiki/Norris_Nuts_Wiki show General Edit The Norris Nuts are a family of 8 which have taken the internet by storm, especially on the social-media platform, YouTube. Their fame and popularity has partially risen due to the oldest Sibling of the group, Sabre Norris' success in surfing and skating, after she had been on the Ellen DeGeneres show and Australian news broadcasting. The Siblings, in order of age from highest to lowest, are: Sabre the one who cant hit puberty and doesnt wear a bra Sockie the one that likes yellow Biggy the Retard Naz the one we all love Disco the cute one Charm Views - Subscribers Edit They have one main Channel, The Norris nuts, which has over 3.5 million subscribers on YouTube as well as Norris Nuts Do Stuff, Norris Nuts Gaming and Norris Nuts squad. They have released 4 songs up to date, We The #Legends (with over 1,000,000 streams on Spotify), (a song used in many videos that has been listened to on Spotify over 750,000 times), So bad (a song where the boy Biggy expresses his feelings towards fellow YouTuber and crush, Txunamy) and their latest release, We Play All Night Long (a "gaming" song where the kids react to there mum's rules over their gaming permissions, saying they want to play forknife, Minecraft and Roblox. Awards - Medals Edit The Norris Nuts' talent have led them to win quite a few awards/medals including: *Bronze Olympic medal in Butterfly (Justin Norris) *Silver medal in the X-games (Sabre Norris) *4 Silver YouTube Play Buttons *2 Gold YouTube Play Buttons They are well on their way to achieving a third Gold Play Button for their Gaming channel, which as of today, has 840k subscribers. They are over 3/10 of the way to receiving a Diamond Play Button for reaching 10 million subscribers. TV shows Edit Sabre has appeared on the Ellen DeGeneres show a few times and Ellen has even given her the opportunity of going to the Kid's Choice Awards in 2017. She has also appeared on live Television with her sister, Sockie, where her younger sibling did not know the meaning the word ambition, and so got stuck with her words, but luckily, her sister Sabre, who recognized the word, helped her out of the sticky situation. Competitions Edit Sabre has been the most successful sports person out of the group, attending the X-Games, in which she reached the final and came second. She has also competed in other various competitions, which are not as well known. Joining her in the X-Games, Sockie tried to qualify for the final, but was not able to make it through. Diet Edit The Norris Nuts seem to make fun of their diet, chosen by their mum, which is shown on the vlogs. However, we do not know if this diet is true. Their mum seems to ban them from eating their beloved food, such as chocolate, pizza, cakes and many more. Biggy is the Norris Nut which seems to be attracted the most to his favorite, red-boxed cereal, Fruit Loops, while Naz shows a love for cheese, but one thing they all have in common, is their love of doughnuts, even though Sabre shows more love than any other of the siblings as she is seen sneaking them in many vlogs or she claimed she would use any amount of competition money on the doughy treat. Her favorite type is the caramel eclair. Fan-base Edit The Norris Nuts have a huge Fanbase, over 3.5 million fans, which are called the ‘Legends’. The Youtube stars have even crested a song towards their fans, including their name in the title, We The #Legends. School life Edit From the information we have, we know that the 4 children have a home-schooled education. We find this from a video where the siblings look at hate comments, and are criticized for not going to public school. Money Edit Most of the Norris Nuts videos are monetized, meaning they can make money from adverts played, even though YouTube does block their comments section for unknown reason. Social blade recommends that just for their main channel, the group ,makes anywhere between £142.7K - £2.3M every year. In Grand total, Social Blade suggests the Norris Nuts make anywhere between £228,800 a year up two £3,678,200 in a year, spreading across all channels/income sources. We also know that their dad is the owner of a sport/swimming center, in which place the Norris Nuts make a lot of their challenges, especially using their pool.